


honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright)

by mcwho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Humor, M/M, Snark, Steve Can’t Take A Fuckign Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: Bucky did nothing wrong here. A little playful pre-dick banter that maybe led to him making the comment that topping requires less effort and skill than the other option – and now this. And okay, maybe Buckyhaddoubled down on it and gotten a little overconfident about his perceived abilities to take Steve’s usual role. So what?Steve is such a fucking baby
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 57
Kudos: 988





	honey i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am upright)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hozier’s dinner and diatribes 
> 
> big thank you to @venusmonstrosa for inspiring and influencing this fic

Bucky stares at Steve’s boxer clad ass in careful consideration and thinks about the choices that led him here. 

First of all – Bucky’s no coward, alright. He can walk his talk. He just hadn’t expected Steve to actually take him up on this, that’s all. Not this readily, at least. He’d expected some further back-and-forth that would eventually result in Steve finally having enough and choosing to shut Bucky up. Maybe with his dick. Preferably with his dick. Not Steve raising his eyebrows at him, and then rolling over onto his belly and telling Bucky to have at it then, since he’s so sure of himself. 

Bucky did nothing wrong here. A little playful pre-dick banter that maybe led to him making the comment that topping requires less effort and skill than the other option – and now this. And okay, maybe Bucky _had_ doubled down on it and gotten a little overconfident about his perceived abilities to take Steve’s usual role. So what?

Steve is such a fucking baby. 

Steve glances back at Bucky over his shoulder, catching the perplexed expression on his face before Bucky can disguise it.

“You eating those words so soon, Buck?” Steve teases. Bucky narrows his eyes at him, back straightening with new resolve.

“No. It’s just been a while for you. Taking it slow. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“What a gentleman,” Steve drawls, looking like he’d roll his eyes if he wasn’t so intent on keeping Bucky pinned by his unwavering gaze. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Lube’s in the top drawer.”

“I know where the lube is,” Bucky grumbles, shuffling over on his knees and yanking said drawer open. He tosses the plastic bottle onto the bed and then shuffles back over to sit himself on his knees, between Steve’s spread thighs.

He swallows. 

“Can you at least lay on your back,” Bucky requests, after spending another few seconds gazing at the muscular curvature of Steve’s ass – beautiful, but intimidating. 

“Didn’t peg you for a missionary guy,” Steve says, rolling over. Bucky gazes wistfully at the large bulge contained within Steve’s underwear and then finally drags his gaze up to Steve’s face, which is entirely too amused for Bucky’s liking. “Speaking of pegging,” Steve prompts.

“Fuck off,” Bucky says, almost as a reflex. “This isn’t pegging. I _have_ a dick. And I’m gonna use it.”

“Any day now, I’m sure,” Steve agrees patiently.

With a huff of determination, Bucky hooks his fingers inside the waistband of Steve’s boxers and tugs them down. Steve’s barely half hard, but that doesn’t stop Bucky’s mouth from watering at the sight. He looks lower, past Steve’s balls, and then spreads Steve’s legs, just a little.

Look – Bucky _has_ fucked before, alright? He’s not a virgin in any sense of the word. That’s not the issue here. Like he said, it’s just – it’s been a while, and there’s just something about having his cock somewhere that tight and that hot that overwhelms him so much it’s kind of embarrassing. And Steve knows that. And when he’d suggested that topping wasn’t that hard, how the fuck did he know Steve was gonna take this as a personal slight against himself and his craft?

Bucky swallows, hands spreading Steve’s cheeks, thumb rubbing over the tight, puckered hole. Steve’s watching Bucky still, and he props one foot up on the bed to give him easier access. “You know,” Steve says, in a tone that means Bucky’s not gonna like what comes next. Steve folds an arm behind his head, splayed out and relaxed like he’s poolside. “You could just admit you were wrong. Wouldn’t kill you.”

Bucky would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered just that. The right words could get him what he wanted, which was primarily Steve shoving him down by the back of his neck and fucking him until he could barely breathe. But he does have _some_ pride. 

“Would be a lie though,” Bucky lies, reaching for the bottle by his knee and uncapping it. He smears the slick over his fingers. “If _you_ wanna back out, though, now’s your chance.”

“You’re real stubborn, you know that?” Steve says fondly as Bucky slowly, _slowly_ starts to work a finger inside him. 

“Learned from the best,” Bucky chokes out, his throat going tight in solidarity with Steve’s hole. He’s pretty sure his eyes glaze over, stopping dead still, before gently pushing further, and then slowly pulling out again, then back in, deeper this time, eyes wide in wonder, and all he can think is _Jesus fuck my dick is gonna be in there_. He pulls his finger out and part of him wants to stop for a break but there’s no way he’s letting Steve know he’s this hot and bothered from _fingering_ him, so he braces himself and goes back in with two, and right about when he’s at the first knuckle he remembers to breathe, exhaling shakily and pausing for a moment despite himself to stare at Steve’s wet pink hole stretched around his fingers. He makes a small, choked noise. 

Bucky looks up at Steve, who’s eyes are half-hooded, breathing deep and steady. Bastard. Bucky pushes his fingers in deeper. “Do you even like this?” he asks, struggling to keep his voice steady as Steve instinctively bears down, squeezing him tighter.

“Sure I do,” Steve says, easy. “I like anything that’s gonna get you this flustered.”

“I _mean_ , does it feel good?” Bucky asks, pulling them out, then shoving back in, a little harsher. 

“Mm. It’s okay. Nothing to do with you, though. You know it’s not really my thing, honey,” Steve assures him, sugar-sweet.

“What, and you never heard of faking it to stroke a guy’s ego?” Bucky huffs, flexing his digits inside him like he can somehow loosen him up enough that Bucky won’t blow his wad on the very first stroke and have to deal with Steve’s smug face for the rest of the night. Possibly for the rest of their lives.

“Fake it? What do I look like, all your girls from the 30’s?”

“I’ll have you know no girl ever faked it with me,” Bucky defends himself.

“Probably didn’t even have time to,” Steve grins. Bucky frowns and reaches for Steve’s dick, fully hard now, and Steve bats his hand away with the one formerly laying idly by his side.

“What?” Bucky says, blinking innocently.

“Wasn’t part of the deal. You wanted to fuck me, so fuck me. Quit stalling, I’m stretched plenty,” he says. Bucky swallows. Steve’s like a vice around his fingers still. 

“How am I supposed to make it good for you if you won’t let me touch your cock?” 

Steve shrugs. “You’re the one who said it was easy. You figure it out.” 

“Fine,” Bucky says, pulling his digits out of Steve fast enough that he winces a little. “ _Fine._ ”

“Buck,” Steve tries.

“No, you want me to stick it in you, I’ll stick it in you,” Bucky says, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some into the palm of his hand before rubbing it over his own cock, hard and flushed against his belly.

“You need to slow down,” Steve tells him.

“Oh, now you want it slow. What, you scared?”

“You’re gonna overwhelm yourself. You know how you get,” Steve warns him. Bucky snorts, a wordless _little too late for that, pal_ and puts a hand on Steve’s waist, as if to hold him steady, like Steve sometimes does when Bucky’s squirming all over the place. It’s unnecessary but he does it anyway, for some comforting familiarity while silently praying to whoever’s listening to allow him to last at least 5 minutes, _please_. “You got nothing to prove to me,” Steve says, as if already consoling him.

Bucky’s jaw ticks, and he gets a little closer to Steve, kneeling and pushing the leaking head of his cock against his rim. Bucky steels himself, taking a breath and then slowly fucking into him.

Bucky’s jaw slackens, eyes helplessly on Steve’s hole, where it feels like he’s being sucked in, white heat radiating throughout his body and making his pulse thud loudly in his ears. His nails dig into Steve’s skin, heart pounding as he thrusts shallowly inside. 

Steve says something from far away. Bucky looks up instinctively at the sound of his voice, and Steve’s looking at him, watching him, and as Bucky meets his eye, he clenches around him.

“ _Don’t_ – do _not_ fucking do that, stop that right fucking n– _ngh_ ,” Bucky shudders, almost aborting mission and pulling right out again, but then Steve’s sliding a hand over the small of Bucky’s back, pulling his body flush against his, and then suddenly, Bucky’s balls deep in a mind numbing swirl of heaven and hell.

“You doin’ okay?” Steve asks mildly, daring to grab a handful of Bucky’s ass.

“Peachy,” Bucky hisses. “Hands off, you’re not playing fair.”

“Just trying to help,” Steve says, pulling Bucky closer still. “Seemed like you were having some trouble there. You know there’s usually some thrusting involved with this kinda thing, right?”

“I know what you’re doing. Just like I know you wanna fuck me, but you won’t because you’ve got some point kind of point to prove, just like always, you stubborn fucking– _stop clenching_ ,” Bucky grits out.

Steve taps his ass. “Come on, then. Give it to me good.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and pulls out, and it’s almost worse, the slow drag of it making his arms shake, electricity shooting up his spine. Steve gives a low hum that makes Bucky twitch, and then his hand’s stroking up Bucky’s sweat-slick back and into his hair. Bucky whines, slowly but surely sinking, body going lax, and Steve feels it, uses the hand he’s got on Bucky’s back to lower him against his chest like he’s giving permission. Bucky puts his face in Steve’s neck, moaning brokenly as he slowly burrows back into him again. 

“I know, baby,” Steve croons as Bucky makes small, mindless noises into his skin, his fingers threaded in Bucky’s hair. “Feels real nice, huh?” 

Bucky gives a quiet grunt and attempts to shift his hips, but stops in his tracks, so close already it’s agony.

“Steve,” Bucky slurs into Steve’s neck. 

“I know,” Steve says again. “But I need you to move for me, honey, come on.” 

“I,” Bucky begins, eyes screwed shut. “I can’t. I’ll.” 

“Mhm,” Steve hums, thumb rubbing comforting circles into the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky envies both Steve’s ability to remain this composed with an ass full of cock, as well as the ass full of cock. “Yeah. You think I don’t know how you get when you’ve got that thing stuck somewhere wet and warm? You’ll think twice about mouthing off next time, huh?”

“Ngh,” Bucky says, squirming mindlessly below the waist, barely thrusting while the molten heat of him slowly drives him insane. “You’re so hot, _Jesus_ , how are you this fucking hot–“

“Flatterer,” Steve deadpans, and then he’s taking hold of Bucky’s hips, guiding them until his barely-there squirms are deep, rolling thrusts. There’s a lack of finesse there still, but it helps, Steve holding him and taking control of the slide of their hips against each other and then slipping a finger down the crack of his ass and pressing it against Bucky’s hole–

“Oh shit– oh shit,” Bucky gasps. “Oh f- _fuck_ , oh fuck–“

Bucky’s a human-sized shiver in Steve’s arms, fingernails digging welts into his meaty shoulders as he whites out and comes, Steve blood-hot around him, squeezing him like a vice. 

When Bucky starts to catch his breath, still trembling, Steve flips him over onto his belly, then drags Bucky’s ass up, and fucks into him in one smooth, steady thrust. He goes deep, and Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head a little, mouth falling open, and _then_ Steve gets his hand around the back of his neck, holding Bucky’s face against the pillow while he pounds into him. Bucky whines for more, back arching so Steve can go deeper, take whatever he wants from him, _Christ_ , he’s never talking shit about this again, he swears. 

“You take that back now?” Steve asks sweetly, his other hand firmly on Bucky’s waist as he pounds into him, Bucky giving muffled grunts with each punishing thrust. 

“Uh-huh!” Bucky pants, to which Steve smacks his ass, pulling his hips back to meet his strokes until Bucky’s fully hard and leaking against his stomach. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve repeats back, satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> so there we have it. top bucky who is still a bottom somehow.


End file.
